If XANA and I were housemates
by TheInsaneChick
Summary: What would happen if XANA became human, who is also my guardian? And to top it all off, I'm a little spy in the Lyoko group! Read on if you would like to hear our wacky adventures of EXPLOSIONS! TELEPORTATION! SECRET IDENTITIES! AND CATS! Warning: T for Language
1. Fortune Cookies

**Yay! New story! The idea for this just popped up in my head while reading this book called 'Hatchet' Great book..totally not sponsoring :D. Oh and if you read my other story then heheh..this may, and I repeat MAY, contain spoilers for it... ANNNYYYWAAYY Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Me and Alex. Sail belongs to Awolnation, I love it belongs to Iconic pop, everything else is owned by their owners. BTW I got the fortunes at www. **

* * *

In a far corner of france, on a gloomy day, we see a little apartment building. It is painted a light-grey(gray?) color with the door being black. We enter to house only to hear off-key singing, and a girl with black hair, black eyes, a red crop shirt, black skinny jeans, and grey socks. She seems to have on a pair of headphones which or plugged into a computer.

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!" She sings off-key, "You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way, you want me down on Earth but I'm up in space. You're so damn hard to plea-" Before she could finish, a loud, sort of manly, shout was heard upstairs followed by the rumbling of rushing feet. A man with shoulder-length black hair, brownish-black eyes, red buttoned down shirt with a black vest, black dress pants, and black loafers came running down stairs. The female..is me, MARIA! But who is the male?...That dude is our favorite little villain, XANA! :D

**_~And we enter script form~_**

**Xana:** Dammit Maria! How many times have I told you to NOT sing while I've activated a tower?!

**Maria:** Atleast the same amount as the fucks I give. ZERO! *Makes a zero with one of her hands*

**Xana:** *sigh* Can you atleast turn it down...

**Maria:** Fine! *mumbles* Killjoy...

**Xana:** What did you call me? *holds up hand, electricity surrounding it*

**Maria:** I called you a killjoy! And you don't have the guts to shoot me!

**Xana:** Don't tempt me!

**Maria:** Don't YOU have an activated tower to deal with? *he runs back upstairs* Haha!

**_~A failure later~_**

**Xana:** *Comes back downstairs looking defeat* *sighs*

**Maria:** So, now that your 'flawless' plan has been ruined, can we go get some food!

**Xana**: 1, don't mock me. 2, what do you suggest.

**Maria:** *thinks* CHINESE!

**Xana**: Alright get in the car...don't take that the wrong way around.

**Maria:** Wow, I didn't know you wanted me so badly! You could've just asked if I wanted to be raped in your car. *winks*

**Xana:** Fuck off before I send my Hornets on you.

**Maria:** Like you can do that.

_They both get in the car, while they were driving, some idiot nearly crashes into them._

**Xana:** *beeps horn while yelling* EVER HEARD OF A TURN SIGNAL YOU FILTHY SON OF A HUMAN! FUCK YOU! *rolls down Maria's window and drives up next to him*

**Maria:** *sticks out the middle finger* LEARN TO DRIVE, DUMBASS! *drives away* That happened...Now I understand why you want to take over the world and shit, to get rid of the IDIOT DRIVERS! *checks behind to see if he still there* I hoped he heard me.

**Xana:** There is a 34.642% chance he did...Okay an intersection, which way now? *she points to the left*

**Maria:** *turns on radio, the song Sail by AWOLINATION plays* YES! Dude, you know you love this song..SING ALONG! *he sighs*

**Together:** SAIL! oooOOOOoo.. SAIL! ooooOOOOOoooo SAIL!.. *Maria taps to the beat* Lalalalala La Lalalala SAIL! oooOOOoooo *they finally arrive at the Chinese place.*

**Maria**: *turns off the radio, gets out of the car once parked.* Hurryy uppp! I ain't got all day!

**Xana:** Hush up, child! *they walk in to find the warriors eating there, they wave Maria over*

**Maria**: Later, dude. And don't worry, I won't spill ya secret! *runs over and takes a seat* AMIGOS! How long has it been?

**Yumi:** An hour ago? Anyway, what are you doing here?

**Maria**: Aaa you know, just hunting elephants with my assistant Alex. *they snicker*

**_~A conversation later~_**

**Xana(Alex around the warriors):** Here's ya food. You owe me 20 bucks. *plops food down with anger, takes his, and waits in the car*

**Maria:** *yells before he leaves* Aye, Alex, don't look so glum! Sure you may have lost in that videogame but seriously..ITS CHINESE! Everyone loves chinese!

**Someguy in background:** Actually I'm allergic! *he disappears.*

**Everyone:** O. o? ._.

**Aelita:** Okay...that happened..

**Odd**: FORTUNE COOKIES! *snatches one*

**Jeremy:** *smacks his hand* Not yet, save that for last.

_They all ate their ordered food and give Maria the money for Alex, finally its FORTUNE COOKIE TIME! :D_

**Maria**: Alright who is going first? *takes an extra one* This one is for Alex. *Odd and Ulrich raise their hands*

**Ulrich**: I called it first! *opens his and reads* _'You will win success in whatever you adopt.'_ The hell does that mean?

**Odd**: I don't know or care. ME NEXT! *opens his* _'Hope is like food, you will starve without it'_

**Maria**: Like you need more food! You nearly ate everyone's! Me next! *opens hers* _'The energy is within you, Money is coming!'_ I'll soon be rich AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Muahaha!..Or just buy more egg rolls. I don't know.

**Jeremy**: Sometimes you scare me, right? Anyway guess its my turn *opens his and gives the cookie part to Odd* _'You will always be surrounded by true friends'_ Aww! *gets hugged by everyone* Guess this one is true!

**Yumi:** I'll go next! *opens hers* _'The love of your life is sitting across from you_' *looks to find Ulrich across from her* *they both blush*

**Everyone except them:** AWWWW!

**Maria**: I'm gonna shed a tear! *fake cries and Odd joins*

**Odd**: I knew this would happen!

**Ulrich**: Shut it! Its.. probably a typo or something..

**Yumi:** Yeah Anyways what about you Aelita? Whats yours say?

**Aelita:** *shrugs and opens hers* _'Your father still loves and is always with you. Remember that.'_ *begins to tear up*

**Maria**: Okay..these fortunes are creepy! I'm sorta nervous 'bout Alex's now. *hands Aelita a tissue* I gotta go, k? He's gonna be furious if I don't head back. Later! *gives Aelita a short hug then runs back into the car*

**Xana**: FINALLY! Do you not know how long I've been in here?

**Maria:** Nor will I care! *hands fortune cookie and money* Heres ya 20 bucks and a fortune cookie. Open it!

**Xana:** It won't come true anyway, they always don't

**Maria:** I wouldn't say that..everyone else's fortunes were pretty right about themselves! So what did ya get?! *leans in*

**Xana**: Hold up, woman! *opens his* _'You believe in the goodness of mankind_' I TOLD YOU! This is bullshit.

**Maria:** *is laughing her ass off* OH MY GOD! Ow..my sides..it hurts! THE IRONY! XD

**Xana**: Haha..laugh all you want. *turns on the car and they drive away*

* * *

**And thus ends the first chapter of the new story.. If you want this to continue then PM me an idea for a scene and I'll name the chapter after you! Again this was created out of randomness so I EXPECT HILARITY! Or something .-. Anyway thanks for reading! Night night! R/R.**

**Stay silly, my friends!**  
**~T.I.C**


	2. Kooky The Cat

**Another update! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Remember to PM me ideas for scenes in future chapters.**  
**The idea for this one came from casrules401 aswell as Moonlightpheonix-xX. So anyway..ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maria and Alex, everything else is owned by their owners.**

* * *

One day, little Maria was walking home from Kadic when she finds an old box. She inspects it only to find a black kitty with light grey streaks. "Awww..A kitty!" She looks for a collar "..No collar huh? Guess I can keep you, only if my guardian lets me..He will freak when he sees you I bet! Come on, lets take you home!" She picked up the kitten and walks on home...

_**~And we enter script form~**_

**Maria**: XANA! I'M BACK FROM HELL! AND I BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND!

**Xana:** *he walks out of the kitchen* They should've kept you in hel- *he stops midway into a step and gasps at the cat* Where'd you get that?

**Maria:** I found it in an old box! Poor thing was alone..Can we keep him! *gives puppy dog eyes*

**Xana:** *shakes head 'no'* We will NOT let that thing running around, messing up the place! What if he scratches up the supercomputer huh? Then how can I take over the world?

**Maria**: Create an army, let them control others into joining you, since you are a genius make weapons of mass destruction, conquer... Do what Hitler did!

**Xana**: ...This is why I agreed to be your guardian...anyway..NO!

**Maria**: PLLEEAAASSEEE! *gets on knees and begs. Cat plays around with his leg.*

**Xana**: It is cute...FINE! But if it destroys or messes up any of my things, I WILL THROW IT INTO THE DIGITAL SEA!

**Maria**: YAY! *hugs* YOU DA BEST! *grabs kitty and runs upstairs*

**Xana:** Please don't show any affection towards me.. EVER!

**_~The Next Day during breakfast~_**

**Maria:** What are we gonna call the kitty, by the way? *eats pancakes*

**Xana**: Don't know, you found him, you name him. *drinks coffee*

**Maria**: Hmm..how about Kooky? It sounds like cookie and well...he likes cookies! Whatcha think?

**Xana**: Again, he isn't my problem.

**Maria**: He will be when I leave for school. Pets aren't allowed in school and I don't have a dorm to keep him in! *he spits out his coffee* I'll get the paper towels..

**Xana**: I don't know how to take care of a cat! Why can't you just hide it in you backpack?! *helps clean up*

**Maria**: Kooky won't be that troublesome! Just google it, this is the 21st century! *gets ready to leave*

**Xana**: You owe me so much...

**Maria**: Don't worry I bet you'll love him! *leaves for school*

**_~A School Day Later~_**

**Maria:** *Opens door and walks in* I'm...BAACKKK! Who mis- *gasps at the sight in front of her.*

_(Remember that episode where Odd left Kiwi in Yumi's house and they both come home to find her dad playing around with Kiwi? Yea, imagine the sight being something like that)_

**Maria**: I flipping knew it! No one can stand Kooky's charms! He is too adorable! *takes a few pictures* Blackmail..muhahaha!

**Xana**: Hey look who's home! Come on, Kooky, lets greet your mum! *he smiles and carries Kooky who meows*

**Maria:** OH MY GOD YOU ARE SMILING?! THE END IS NEAR! *fake panics*

**Xana**: Oh shut up..

**Maria**: So..no attack today?

**Xana**: Wasn't in the mood, really. Been busy hanging with this little guy here. *Kooky meows and rubs himself againest Maria's leg. She picks him up and strokes him*

**Maria**: ...Who are you and what have you done with the real Xana?

**Xana:** I've taken him to a special place where you'll never find him.. MUHAHAHAHA!

**Maria**: Nevermind, you are him. Only he can laugh like that..

**Xana**: God dammit...mind if I play with him a little while longer? He is too adorable!

**Maria:** And this is why you'll never take over the world..*hands him Kooky and heads to her room. She locks the doors and decides to send the pictures to her friends.* His evilness has completely rubbed off on me. Muhahahaha

* * *

**TA-DA! Xana finds a friend! Yay! :D Now we need him to be evil again..Hmm...IDK, you guys give me an idea for a scene and I'll credit you! Sorry if it's so short.. Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs* Anyway...ONTO THE OUTRO!**

**Stay Kooky, my kitties!**  
**~T.I.C**


	3. Cosplay

While at school, little Maria was reading a book her friend, Aelita, showed her. The book was called 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. Ever since she showed her the book, she has read every book in the series as well as watching every movie. She sighed as she read the last word of the last book and closed it. She picked up her stuff as the bell rang signaling it was time to head home. Before she headed home, she walked into a costume shop and decided to buy a few things for her and her guardian. Once done, she ran all the way to her apartment complex with glee while holding 2 shopping bags.

**_~And we enter script form~_**

**Maria**: XANNNAAA! I BOUGHT THINGS! GET YA BUTT OVER HERE!

**Xana:** WHY ARE YOU SHOUTTING?! *comes into living room*

**Maria:** *talks way to quickly* SoyourememberwhenAelitashowedmethatHarryPotterbook ?Welllll,itgotreallyintoitanddecidedtocosplay butIneedsomeoneelsetocosplayforthisscene!Sowillyou helpme?!Please?!

**Xana:** ...Did you eat something with lots of sugar in it again?

**Maria**: Maybee! Anyway, will you help me?! It's the final battle scene between Harry and Voldemort. Please! *puppy dog eyes*

**Xana:** I'll first need to know whats going on! Jeez, do you have th- *she slams a script in front of him*

**Maria**: Just read that, get into your costume and meet me outside! *runs upstairs and into her room. She calls her friends and tells them about her plan* Oh and bring a camera, I want to savor this moment!

**_~A reading later~_**

_Maria gets dressed as Harry Potter but only as a female, she is about to draw on her scar when she heard a noise coming from her window. She finds that her friends have all came and brought a camera. They give each other a thumbs up and she watches them go towards the bushes near her background._

**Maria**: DUDE YOU READY YET?! *draws on the scar and heads downstairs. She finds Xana in his costume already, reading the script* Damn, you look good bald and with no nose. You might even be staying in that!

**Xana:** Can we just get this over with? I got important programs to run.

_They both head outside and began to do the scene. **(I don't actually read so just uhm..imagine it! :D Lazy powers [ON] OFF)** While doing the scene, Maria's friends, Aelita Yumi Odd Ulrich and Jeremy are in the bushes, recording the failure of a scene, with Alex(Xana) slipping on mud a few times and cursing._

**Maria:** CUE THE CREDITS! You kinda did well, except for the parts where you fell.

**Xana:** Please..don't...let..me..do that...AGAIN! *Pants and rips off mask* This thing is hot as hell! *throws it on the ground*

**Odd:** *comes out of the bushes clapping* AND I THROW IT ON THE GROOUUNNDDDD! *everyone else comes out laughing and clapping*

**Maria**: HA! You've been joked! I never really wanted to cosplay! I just wanted to humiliate you! HAHA!...*walks towards the others and highfives*

**Xana(Alex)**: *is red in the face, hands clenched, eyebrows furrowed, steam practically fuming out of his ears* You did what now? *stands up straight and begins walking towards the gang* I suggest you run..

**Everyone:** Aaa..shit *runs out and into the streets* RUUUUUNNNNN!

**Xana(Alex)**: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKING PESTS! I'LL POLVERIZE YOU ALL! SONS OF MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES FACE ME LIKE THE LITTLE SHITS YOU ARE!

**Jeremy**: I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

**Maria**: ATLEAST WE GOT THE FOOTAGE! NOW HUSH UP AND RUUUNNNN!

* * *

**Never humiliate Xana, or else he'll go apeshit on you. If you have an idea for a scene PM me it or leave a review! Again the idea for this one came from casrules401, check her out! :D**

**Stay unpolverized, my friends!**  
**~T.I.C**


	4. Screw Normal William!

**So..many..ideas..What do I do with them? PUT THEM ALL IN ONE CHAPTER OF COURSE! I'm in a giddy/dummy mood today so...nothing really. Just wanted to tell you all about my mood. OH! FORGET TO MENTION! Last chapter came from casrules401 again! Check her out if chu love the books 'Warriors' Oh and also to samus40's idea. Ima save that for last chapter! If there there is a end that is..IM FORGETTING THINGS! Also, I'll only update if like I have nothin else to do K?**

**Muffins, Yes she is. She helps program things but sometimes purposely messes up to help Xana. Prophet21: Maria is me so uhm..I don't like XANA that way..But I can include my OC, Rebecca!**

**Rebecca: DONT BRING ME INTO THIS!**  
**Me: Oh hush up child.**  
**Maria: Just go sit in your lil emo corner. *we stare at eachother***  
**Me and Maria: ITS ME! AAAAAAHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I own me, MARIA! and Alex(XANA's secret identity). Everything is owned by their owners.**

* * *

**[Moonlightpheonix-xX's Idea]**

On a boring day, we find XANA on his supercomputer, searching random things on google. His attack today had already failed so what else is an evil psychotic AI/human/guardian suppose to do? While searching, he finds a video called 'Top10 - RageComics' by Top10Memes (A/N HILARIOUS CHANNEL!) "Rage comics? Might as well.." He said to himself as he watched the video, seeing as he never heard of rage comics. Once it ended he clicked on another part, and another, and another..Oh dear.

_**~And we en- You know what I mean~**_

**Maria**: Dude! You were suppose to pick me up from school! Where the flip were you? I'm soaked now from the rain!

**Xana:** Forever alone, Maria.

**Maria**: What?

**Xana:** Bad Luck Maria..

**Maria**: Uhm..why are you using memes in real life?

**Xana:** Problem?

**Maria**: Yea I kinda do..

**Xana**: Cool story, bro.

**Maria**: Did you spill coffee on the supercalculator again?

**Xana**: No.

**Maria:** HE USES A NORMAL WORD! Now tell me, whats gotten into you?

**Xana:** INTERNET MEMES! *raises fists in air and smiles*

**Maria**: *sigh and shakes head* I'm bored today, wanna head out?

**Xana**: *Holds up 'EpicFace' sign in front of his face*

**Maria:** I'll take that as a yes..TO THE CARNIVAL! Lemme get dressed though..

**Xana:** *about to hold up 'Pedobear' sign but Maria smacks it away* Sad face..

**Maria:** Oh hush up you big pervert.

_**~A change of outfits later~**_

_They pile up in the car, but only after Maria hid all his signs so he couldn't use them to embarrass her. They stop at a red light and they see 2 trucks, one label 'Taylor' the other 'Swift'_

**Xana**: I don't always go on the road, but when I do, Taylor Swift is always by my side.

**Maria**: *facepalm* That doesn't even...Just go..

**Xana**: Trolol-lol-lol-lol

**Maria**: This is gonna be a loooong day. *they arrive and had a fun day at the carnival. Except for the part where XANA got drenched in soda by a stranger and yelled out revenge on the human population.*

* * *

**[ casrules401 Idea ] ~This scene doesn't involve Xana, K? Good~**

At Kadic Academy, the warriors including myself are strolling their way towards the cafeteria. They chat about their plans on defeating Xana and why Jeremy and Maria don't go on Lyoko.

**Maria:** You remember why! Last time it scanned me to be immune to the R.T.T.P it shocked me unconscious! Plus, it won't scan me anymore..Meanie scanners.

**Jeremy**: I can't handle those...Things! I instantly got devirtualized the last time I went there! Plus my costume is embarrassing as hell.

**Ulrich**: It wasn't that bad.

**Odd**: IT WAS WORSE!

**Aelita**: Oh ignore them, Jeremy. I didn't think it looked bad.

**Jeremy**: Thanks 'Lita.

**Maria**: I wonder what I'll look like..

**Yum**i: We can try to send you after lunch if you want.

**Maria**: Scanners bad! Plus I can handle being on earth fighting specters!

_They enter the cafeteria, grab their lunch and head to their table. Suddenly Sissi comes strutting towards them_**_._**

**Sissi**: Hello there Ulrich, when will you give up hanging with these freaks and losers and start hanging with us?

**Ulrich**: When will you grow a brain?

**Maria**: Aren't you a loser and a freak yourself? *they begin laughing*

**Sissi**: Humph! *she looks back towards her croonies and nods towards Maria. They went up behind her and smashed spaghetti into her face.* Ha! Thats what you get for insulting the most prettiest girl around!

**Maria**: ...You know what this means right? *grabs a handful of mashed potatoes and throw it at her. She ducks and it hits Milly*

**Milly**: What tha- *Maria points at Sissi* So you did it huh? Just cause I'm younger?! Well we'll see about that! *throws a bowl of corn*

**Odd**: FOOD FIGHT!

_Everyone began throwing food while hiding under, behind, next to, and other directions near a table. Rosa ran out to bring in help._

**Maria:** *gets covered in tater totters* I'VE BEEN AIR STRIKED! *dramatically falls to ground* GO..On..without..me *pretends to die*

**Odd:** NOOOO! MY BESTEST FRIEND THATS A GIRL! YOU WILL PAY! THIS MEANS WAR! *throws all he can at the others*

**Maria:** I'VE BEEN RESURRECTED BY THE POWERS OF LYOKO!

**Odd:** YAY YOU'RE ALIVE! NOW LETS MAKE THEM PAY! *about to throw some milk but is met with a face full of cake* WHERE THE FUCK DID THE CAKE CAME FROM?!

**RandomGuy from Chapter 1:** I used my magical powers! *disappears once again*

**Everyone**: *Stops throwing, the food already in the air freeze cause fuck physics!* O. 0 ._.

**Jim**: *comes busting in disrupting the silence, and the lack of logic is gone* ALRIGHT EVERYBODY STOP! Now, I don't know who caused this but I want everyone to clean it all up untill I can see my own reflection in it! *takes a look around* Wow, this place reminds me of that time I was a paranormal investigator!

**Yumi**: You were a paranormal investigator, Jim?

**Jim, Maria, and Odd**: I rather not talk about.

_Everyone groans and begins to clean up. Once done they all went back to their dorms,homes, tents, worlds, etc. Moral of the story? Don't start a food fight unless you want to guess that Jim once was named Dib and hunter aliens(Mainly Zim)...Makes no sense but who needs sense?_

* * *

**[ Muffins' Idea ] ~Episode where William is Kidnapped but rewritten by yours truly~**

During an attack, William (friend of Yumi's), follows them and joins the others. Once the tower has been deactivated, the gang heads towards Sector 5 for info on Aelita's antivirus and getting rid of XANA. Jeremy and Maria are back on earth, helping out with programs while the others protect Aelita. Of course, William being the douchebag he is, accidentally devirtulizes the others except Aelita. Suddenly, the Scyphozoa shows up.

**Jeremy:** William look out for the Scyphozoa!

**William**: The what? Oh the giant blue jellyfish thing! Don't worry I got this!

**Maria:** Wait, why is it going for William? *grabs Jeremy's mic* WILLIAM DON'T BE COCKY!

**William:** Hold onto your panties, granny. I told you I go- *gets caught*

**Aelita**: No William! *gets shot by a creeper who magically poofed up*

**Maria**: God dammit you cocky bastard!

_They all watch from the screen as Jeremy tries to stop the Scyphozoa from implanting something into William's brain. Yumi repeats the words 'Baka', Ulrich just sighs and watches, Odd and Aelita stares at the screen in disbelief, but Maria secretly smirks knowing whats going on but makes sure to not be seen. The Scyphozoa leaves the now XANA-ified William and he heads for the core..You all know the rest so we skip to when Lyoko is recreated and Maria now walking home._

**Maria:** So, Lyoko is now recreated...what are we gonna do now? *plops down on couch and turns on the TV*

**Xana**: ...I don't know. OH! By the way I brought a special someone..*whistles* Come downstairs, boy!

_A rumbling of feet rushing is heard and soon enough, we find Human XANAified William (now known as X-William)_

**X-William:** You called, master?

**Maria:** ...Master? No way..did you? *X-William growls when he see her and begins to tackle her*

**Xana**: NO! Bad! Come here! *he does what he is told*

**Maria**: Ow! What the fuck man?!

**X-William**: A warrior is in our presence, master. I must dispose of her.

**Xana**: Nah, you don't have to do that! She's my little spy!

**Maria**: Or what I liked to be called, EVIL AELITA! :D

**X-William:** I'm terribly sorry. I shall punish myself *he slaps himself*

**Maria**: Aww! Self Violence! And I'm digging the proper accent!

**Xana**: Good, cause he's going to be our slave!

**Maria**: YAY! I'm going to like this version of William instead of his stupid, cocky, idiot, cute, stupid,...wait cute?!

**Xana:** *stares at her then evilly grins* Maria has a crush!

**Maria**: William, help me beat your master with a pillow. It won't hurt him so we aren't doing any damage but come on *grabs two pillows and throws one to him*

**X-William:** Of course, Maria. *both attack XANA with pillows and laugh*

**Xana**: AYE AYE! STOP! STOP IT!

**Maria:** *gasp* What is this?! Xana is surrendering? YOU ARE NOT HIM!

**X-William:** An imposter is among us? I will rid of him/her immediately. *electricity surrounds his hand as he approaches Xana*

**Xana:** Woah woah! Chill with the electricity!

**Maria**: Dude, I was kidding! Come on, no one wants to do anything so why don't we just watch a movie?

**X-William**: If you desire, Maria *bows* I shall prepare everything, if you wish.

**Xana:** Can you make us some popcorn and drinks?

**X-William**: Of course, master. *he goes into the kitchen*

**Maria**: So what movie you want? Can be rated anything I don't care..

**Xana**: Hmm...*deep in thought* I KNOW! Poltergeist II!

**Maria**: YAY! NIGHTMARES! I hate you.. *searches for it on Netflix. X-William comes back with 3 bowls of popcorn and some soda*

**X-William:** I have returned, what is next, master and Maria?

**Maria:** Next is that you get in a scanner while I change a few things cause well..something bothers me that you are just..okay with things.

**Xana**: Aww come on! I want to watch the movie!

**Maria**: Quite cha whining! It'll only be a second now shut ya mouth and help me.

_They all head up into the lab and they add a few emotions into X-William. Once done, they try it out with a few tests and begin watching the movie. Maria turns off the lights and closes the blinds. Xana sits comfortably in a chair with a blanket covering him and some popcorn in his lap. X-William and Maria are on the couch, a blanket covering them, but being only one blanket they are forced to sit close. The movie begins and already Maria regrets it. Xana laughs at the jumpscares while Maria screams and X-William is startled. The main part shows next and Maria screams._

**Maria:** AAAHHH! *hides in X-William's shoulder while clutching his arm* Go away..go away..

**Xana**: *laughs at Maria* Is wittle Marwia scarwed of a wittle mowvie?

**Maria**: Shut the fuck up before I kick you where it hurts and throw you into the digital sea, you 8-bit son of fucker!

**X-William**: I believe you've upsetted Lady Maria. Please apologize, master.

**Xana**: Great 2 people are against me..*sigh* I'm sorry Maria..

**Maria**: Meh..Sorry too..*feels something on her head* Erm..what?

**X-William:** Do you not wish to be comforted, Lady Maria?

**Maria**: Noo..you can continue.

**Xana:** Now this is just too adorable! *takes picture*

**Maria:** Fuck off.

_The movie continues to play, making Maria scarred for life. Once ended, she is too terrified to move so X-William carries her to her room while he and Xana head to their room. During midnight, Maria wakes from a nightmare and looks around. Still being sleepy, she is unaware of what she is doing and heads to X-William's room._

**Maria:** ..William? You awake?

**X-William**: *wakes and is groggy* What is it that you need, Lady Maria? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?

**Maria:** N-No..I kinda had a nightmare, and I was w-wondering. Can I sleep with you? So I f-feel safe?

**X-William**: *blushes lightly due to the new emotions* O-Of Course, Lady Maria..

**Maria:** Thank you.. *gets in his bed and snuggles up to his chest* Is this bothering you?

**X-William:** N-Not at all..*wraps arms around her* Good night, Lady Maria.

**Maria:** Night William

_They both fall fast asleep with Maria not making any nightmares. In the morning Xana wakes them up by laughing at them and is soon being kicked around still laughing._

* * *

**OKAY! LAST IDEA WROTE ITSELF! I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR WILLIAM WHATSOEVER! I only like Clone William cause his stupidity makes him adorable! So just to clear things up..FUCK NORMAL WILLIAM! DX Clone William(Willy) is mine! *grabs him and throws him into the 'MINE' closet* If you have an idea for a scene PM me or leave it in the reviews! Again, I'll update when I have nothing else to do so expect one coming not so soon..**

**Stay sexy, my friends ;D  
****~T.I.C**


	5. How It All Began

***Da da da DAAAA!* - That's our new theme song...deal with it. I updated cause well, got nothing else to do..**

**Breadloaf: You just read something that made absolutely no sense! :D  
Funman1111: I DON'T KNOW OKAY!? T^T It's Maria Logic.**  
**Muffins: Congrats, you got your wish!**

**So today, thanks to Muffins, this chapter will be an origin chapter. THANK YOU FOR POINTING IT OUT! It'll be about how I, Maria, discovered all this crap. I would just say, " CAUSE I CAN OKAY?!" but that would be stupid, right? Right. K...**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself, Alex, and the plot. Everything else is owned by their legal owners.**

* * *

" Finally it is done!" exclaimed a girl, by who you all should know as Maria. She stood up from her spot and looked over her completed project. After about 4 years, and a LOT of researching, finding, and working, she has managed to create a Dimensional Transporter. She had it with her normal, boring life of an author and decided to travel around universes and mess around with them. She took a long sigh and cleaned up the area around her and went to pack up. After about 30 minutes of packing, she went down to her basement and charged up the machine.

"Now which universe first?" She asked, looking over the dial filled with infinite universes. "I could head to Harry Potter! But then I would have to face Voldemort..Hunger Games? Wouldn't last a minute...WHY THE FUCK IS TWILIGHT ON HERE?! Wait..I could kill all the vampires! But I'll save that for last..." After a minute of deciding, she went for the Code Lyoko universe.

"Universe: Code Lyoko. Location: Sector 5. Language: English. Known Already as Maria Notcreativeenoughforalastname." she spoke out loud as she setted all the functions.

"Transporting in 30 seconds, please prepare immediately" Said a female, robotic voice coming from the transporter. Maria placed her luggage in the compartment and ran inside the teleporter.

"3..2..1...Transport!" The portal said as a bright white engulfed Maria.

_**~A transport of awesomeness later~**_

"ODD, 3 MANTAS TO YOUR LEFT" shouted a voice. Maria looked around a silently cheered for joy. It worked! she thought as she looked down at herself.

"HOLY SHIT I LOOK LIKE THE DOCTOR!" she shouted but quickly covered her mouth.

"Uhm, Maria, are you okay?" said the voice again.

"Yeah yeah...I sorta forgot what I looked like. By the way, what's our mission again?" She asked. _Wait a minute..how do I change universes?_ she thought as she looked at her self and spotted a dial on a bracelet on her left wrist. _Oh..so I use this?_

"Maria, stop standing around and protect Aelita!" Ulrich shouted as he barely missed getting shot at by a creeper.

"Oh. OH YEAH! Sorry!" she said, looking for a weapon. "Uhm..whats my weapon again?"

"Uhm..whips? What, did the Scyphozoa steal your memory or something?" Odd joked as he shot a manta.

"Maybe it did!" she yelled back as she started whipping creepers. "Where's Yumi?"

"I'm over here!" Yumi replied from the air, riding her overwing.

"HEY GIRL! What about William?"

"...Who are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Uhm..Nevermind! Just being crazy! Ehehe..." She said nervously. _Damn I think this is like 2-3 season._

"Alright Jeremy, I found some data about this place." Aelita said as she closed the screen.

"Mission done?" She asked as she destroyed 2 more creepers.

"Mission done." Aelita replied with a smile.

At the same time, Odd and Maria shouted, "FOOOOD!" before they were devirtualized.

_**~A devirtualization later, at the cafeteria~**_

_Oh my god this is so cool! I can't believe it actually worked!_, Maria thought as she shoveled mashed potatoes into her mouth. Everyone looked at her in wonder of how she can fit all that.

"Oh stop, you guys are used to it after seeing Odd" She said in between bites. They tried to stifle a laugh as Odd looked down.

"So, any news about that new sector?" Ulrich asked.

"Pfft! This is HUGE news! Turns out the new sector is called Carthage, but for now, we'll call it Sector 5. Also..it's the main control of Lyoko." Jeremy said excitedly.

"Meaning?" Yumi asked, unimpressed.

"Meaning, it's technically the home where XANA lives!" Aelita finished. Everyone gasped, except for Maria who knew this already.

"ALRIGHT! We can ding-dong ditch him!" Odd yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"He'll probably send some monsters on our asses if we do." Maria said as the gang cleaned up and headed for their dorms, since classes were over. They've continued to chat about ways to annoy Xana. After a while, it was time for bed and they all said their goodbyes and went to their dorms, except for Maria who didn't know where her dorm WAS. She looked around the girl's hallway until she spotted Aelita about to open the door to her dorm.

"Aelita! Uhm...where is my dorm again? I may have forgotten.." She asked as she ran up to her.

"Oh..it's 3 doors down to the left of mine..Do you need to see the nurse? You are forgetting a lot of things today.." Aelita answered, holding a hand to her head, probably checking her temperature.

"No no..I'm fine. This is just a one time thing. Thanks and good night!" she finally said before slipping into her dorm. She flopped down onto her bed and looked around her room. It looked like Aelita's room but instead of everything pink, it's all purple n' black. A few vocaloid posters here and there, with some mangas in some shelves. _Just like real life_, she thought. Maria finally noticed a desk with a high-tech computer on top of it. Curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to check out the stuff in it.

"Google Chrome, Word Pad, Notebook, Minecraft, Skype...the usual" she silently said outloud as she looked at her icons. "Wait a minute..when did I get a Skype?!" She clicked on the 'S' icon and popped up the log-in info. Since she had the icon, she thought she might've already had an account, after thinking of what her Skype name would've been, she typed in 'EvilAngel' and entered her usual password. Somehow, she got it right and a page filled with contacts opened up. She laughed at her contact's names.

'ThePurpleCat' Odd  
'Ninja_Warrior' Ulrich  
'Typical-Asian' Yumi  
'XPinkXAngelX' Aelita  
'White~Nerdy' Jeremy

She was nearly in tears when she read who Jeremy was but instantly stopped when she saw the last one, 'A.X.N.A' Not knowing who this was, she decided to try and chat with them, cause what else would you do?

_**EvilAngel:** Uhm...Hello?_  
_**A.X.N.A: **Who is this**?**_  
_**EA: **That's what I like to know._  
_**AX: **Well, I have no time for this shit._  
_**EA: **Someone's grumpy**.**_  
_**AX: **You try being me!_  
_**EA:** Nah...asl?_  
_**AX: **What?_  
_**EA: **Asl..Age sex and location**  
AX: **Why should I tell you?_  
_**EA: **You were in my contacts list (somehow) so why not get to know ya?_  
_**AX: **Fine!...to be honest, I only know my location.._  
_**EA: **Are you retarded or something?_  
_**AX:** Excuse me?_  
_**EA:** Nevermind, just what is your location**.**_  
_**AX:** ...Swear not to tell?_  
_**EA: **Alright?_  
_**AX: **...I'm in a virtual world called Lyoko**  
EA: **8| Wait.._  
_**AX:** ..._  
_**EA: **Your username is A.X.N.A and you live in a virtual world...XANA?!_  
_**AX: **How do you know how I am**?**_  
_**EA:** If you are him...then why are you in my contacts list?!_  
_**AX: **Psh, you tell me...Who are you anyway?_  
_**EA: **Uhm...I'm Maria .-._  
_**AX:** ..The one that screamed out, "HOLY SHIT I LOOK LIKE THE DOCTOR'_  
_**EA:** Maybe..?_  
_**AX: **Alright..one question...Why did you sudden appear?_  
_**EA: **What do you mean?_  
_**AX: **First it was just the cat, ninja, geisha, and princess then sudden *POOF* you appeared._  
_**EA:** Ooohh...ehehe.. .-. Promise not to tell? And I won't tell ANYONE of this chat**  
AX: **Fine._  
_**EA: **Dimensional porter._  
_**AX: **What?_  
_**EA:** I used a dimensional portal, where you can travel through different universes? Wait, WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?! YOU COULD USE THIS AGAINST ME! D:_  
_**AX: **Your fault not mine**.**_  
_**EA: **Oh shit...I've could've doomed humanity...wait..ITS ALREADY FUCKED UP!_  
_**AX: **What do you mean?_  
_**EA: **Be prepared for I am about to increase your view on humans. Ever heard of Facebook?_  
_**AX: **No._  
_**EA:** Well its a social site where you can chat with real friends, make new ones, post pictures, update statuses, and all that stuff. Lately girls have been scrunching up their lips, fake tanning their faces, and looking like absolute trash. While the boys are sagging their pants, which is a sign for free sex in jail, been saying stupid phrases such as SWAG and YOLO. And oh my god, please destroy our earth so it can be better in the future cause its so fucked._  
_**AX: **I knew humans were stupid but not this stupid._  
_**EA: **Oh there is ALOT more messed up things, that was just like what 1/35 things? Idk._  
_**AX: **Damn  
** EA: **mmmhmmmmm...This is our secret. K?_  
_**AX: **Fine, but remember don't make deals with the devil! ;)_  
_**EA: **HA! You couldn't even succeed if you had the biggest advantage!_  
_**AX: **Was that an insult?_  
_**EA:** Maybe..maybe not._  
_**AX: **I could AND WILL succeed!_  
_**EA: **As if! You can't even beat a group of middle-schoolers! You need some serious help._  
_**AX: **Even if I do need help, which I don't, who do you recommend._  
_**EA:** .Hmm..I could help BUUUT I know you'll turn against me._  
_**AX: **And what if I don't?_  
_**EA: **I may help..._  
_**AX: **...Are we somehow making an alliance?**  
EA:** I guess**.**_  
_**AX:** Alrighty then  
**EA: **So...we have deal?_  
_**AX:** I guess..You give me details on the Warriors and...I'll let you rule earth with me?_  
_**EA: **OOoohh! Ruling a world! ...Alright deal!_  
_**AX: **By the way, can you get your hands on the materialization program? Code : EARTH?_  
_**EA: **Whhhyyy?_  
_**AX:** I gotta know what exactly I'll be ruling!_  
_**Ea: **Fine..gotta head off, continue later?_  
_**AX: **Alright._  
_**~A.X.N.A has logged off~  
****~EvilAngel has logged off~**_

Maria shut off her laptop as she processed what just happened. Did she really just made a deal with her favorite villain? And is she now some sort of undercover spy? She continued questioning herself as she slipped on her pajamas, which were a huge t-shirt and shorts. She covered herself in blankets as she drifted to sleep, wondering about the adventures that await her.

**_~Skipping an uneventful day full of boring because the author is too lazy to write anything so we jump to where Maria is at the supercomputer looking for the program to materialize XANA~_**

As Maria stared at the screen in confusion, a male voice suddenly spoke from the supercomputer.

"Hello Martha, I see you return" It said.

"I'm gonna guess your XANA...by the way it's MARIA!" she repiled, trying to understand whatever is on the screen.

"Alright, found the program yet?" he replied.

"I don't even know what the fuck this all means!" she yelled.

"I have an idea, just stand still" he said as a black spectre flew out of the supercomputer and headed towards Maria.

"Wait- WHAT THE FUCK DON'T YOU POSS-" But it was too late. It already had taken control of her. She looked back up at the screen, her pupils now the eye of XANA. Her/His nimble fingers sped away from the keyboard, so fast you can only see a blurr of flesh. After a minute or too, thanks to XANA's intelligence, they finally found the program. The spectre left Maria and flew back into the computer. Maria's pupils returned to her shade of black as she gasped for air.

"So that's what it feels like to be possessed. You know you could've warned me, you baka!" She yelled, holding a hand to her heart.

"I did warn you! Well..technically..All that matters is that I found the program. The faster we do this, the faster the world will be ours." he said, "Now this is what you need to do and it is veeerry complicated for people like you. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Maria can handle anything!" She exclaimed proudly.

"All you gotta do is...hit the enter key." He said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Well fuck you too then! Maybe I should rat you out!" Maria said in a huff.

"What? Can't an AI have some fun?"

"No"

"I see how it is.. alright I'm at a tower. Just hit enter and head for the scanners."

"What about documents, IDs, Money, home, and all the stuff? Also if you are gonna be here on earth, you gotta have an undercover name, so the others won't suspect anything. Geez did you even think of any of this?"

"Actually I got everything ready while you were at school. They should be in a file on your laptop, all you gotta do is print it out!"

"When did you get on my laptop?!"

"Not the time, now do you have a portable printer?"

"Yeah hold on lemme print them out" She went over to her backpack and searched for her printer. She pulled a cord and plugged it into a wall and hooked up the cord to her printer, which was linked with her laptop. She then proceeded to print out the files and placed them into a folder. She ran back to the supercomputer and placed the ear set on her ear.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"And...MATERIALIZATION!" She yelled before hitting the 'enter' key. She grabbed her stuff and slid down the ladder into the scanner room. One of the scanners was closed and beeping like crazy until it opened with a soft purr as black smoke flew out of it.

"...Well shit" said the same male voice, only more human.

"Now what, was there a bug and you have 3 arms?" Maria said as she walked towards the scanner, which was a bad move. She immediately stopped and blushed to see XANA in human form..without clothing. Blood began to drip from her nose as she 'Noped' the fuck away from the scanner towards a corner, where she grew mushrooms.

" You don't have any clothing on you, do you." He replied, trying to cover a certain part.

" I WOULD'VE IF I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN! LIKE WHAT THE ACTUALLY LIVING FUCK, MAN!"

" Well I'm sorrrrryyyy! I'm not psychic! Just...go and find something I can cover myself with.." And with that, Maria went back up the elevator, trying not to stare along the way, and went to find some sorta of clothing. She thought hard on what to find and decided to use her dimensional portal (Which is still on a bracelet) and head into the deviantART universe, the universe where anything and everything happens. She wrote in the search bar, the universes way of traveling & shopping, for clothing and picked the butler outfit from 'Black Butler.' She grinned evilly, said goodbye to all the crack pairings and went back into the Code Lyoko universe. Unfortunately, she popped right in front of naked XANA and immediately threw the clothes at him and ran into her Tamaki corner.

"..Why butler clothes?" he asked as he slipped on the outfit.

" Cause it was the only thing I could find" she lied.

"Okay you can look, I'm covered." She hesitated before looking back, relieved that he was covered.

"Let us pretend that never happened" she said as she stuck out her hand.

"What never happened" he replied with a smirk.

"I don't know, say, where you gonna live anyway?"

"Again, while you were gone I managed to buy this apartment online, by the way, call me Alex around the others okay?"

"Alright, is it furnished?" Both stepped into the elevator and went up to the ground floor.

"Nooo..."

"Ugh, another trip to a universe?! Fine, I guess I can try this out with multiple people."

"What do you mean?"

"Hang tight buddy! WE ARE GOING TO AMAZON!" She yelled before grabbing his hand and slammed down the 'Amazon' button on her bracelet, sending both of them to amazon. Both of them looked around at the new sight, from the never ending halls to the tall aisles. Stickmen with the names of users were walking around, their infinite shopping carts filled with random items.

"Does everybody have all their body parts?" Maria said, checking for all her limbs, which all seemed to be in perfect order.

XANA furiously checked for his limbs and said, "Legs? I still got legs," he kissed his shin, "Arms? Hands..Oh..Fingers," he said as he felt his arms, "Ears, eyes two of them, a nose, chin" he felt all over his face and brushed his hair with his hands, "Hair..I'm a girl? No..Nooo..I'm a girl?!"

"D-D-Did you just quote the 11th doctor!?" Maria stuttered.

"Maybe..." He replied, putting on his butler gloves, "Shall we be off?" Maria grabbed a shopping cart and began riding it towards the furniture category.

"ONWARDS, SIR SHOPPING CARTE" She yelled, gliding through the aisles, XANA somehow running along side. Both began throwing random furniture into the cart until Maria had a thought.

"Dude, can I live with ya?" she blurted out suddenly.

"What the hell? Why?" XANA answered, throwing in a lamp.

"If I continue to stay as a boarder back at school, the gang will start to wonder why I'll always be heading to your place. It only seems logical" she explained, tossing in a circle rug.

"...fine, we'll get things ready tomorrow and explain it all the to principal. I guess we can get stuff for your room too."

"How many rooms is in your apartment?"

"Uhm..4? It's a 3 story apartment."

"Why would you need a 4 bedroom home?!"

"I WAS gonna build my own supercomputer and scanners along with a study/gaming room. But I guess I can put the scanner room and supercomputer in the same room.."

"I bet it even has a basement" she joked only to see his face serious, "You do have a basement? Well that explains the 3rd story. You can build the supercomputer and scanners there, along with other stuff so you can have like 3 free rooms!"

After filling their cart, they ran past the cashier, but not before throwing a couple hundreds on the register and teleported back into the Code Lyoko universe. Turns out, they landed right infront of his apartment, convenientright? Anyway, they began unloading their newly bought furniture untill it was time for Maria to head back to Kadic, leaving XANA to finish.  
They said their goodbyes as Maria began running back to Kadic question was..Where was Kadic? After a while of wandering aimlessly, she finally found the gates and cheered for joy. Relieved that she wasn't caught, she ran straight to her dorm and flopped onto her bed. _This will be a fun adventure_, she thought.

* * *

**I guess you know the rest, XANA and Maria convince Jean-Pierre Delmas that he was her guardian and that she should be a day student, with the undercover name, Alex, of course.**

**OH MY GOSH DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS?! ATLEAST 5 DAYS! 5. FUCKING. DAYS! Why must school pile all this homework on me..Anyway, hope you guys liked this origin chappy! I promise to include all the other ideas in the next chapters!**

**If you can name every reference I made in this chapter, I will give you an INTERNET COOKIE! *holds it up***

**Remeber to leave any ideas in the review section or you can PM me! I'll always reply back! :3**

**Stay thirsty, my friends ~T.I.C**


	6. Kooky's Discovery

**WHY CAN I NOT THINK OF ANYTHING TO PUT IN THE INTROS! BLEEGHHH! Uhm..OH! If you guys haven't heard, I made a deviantART and yahoo incase you guys want to chat n' stuff .-. Its all in my profile if you want to check them out. :D.**  
**For this chapter, I'll be including ideas from both chapter 4 & 5 so it's gonna be preeettty long. ONTO THE THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I own myself, Rebecca, and Alex. Everything else is owned by their owners.**

* * *

**[Prophet21's Idea (SEE YOU FINALLY GET ROMANCE!) Kinda involves charmergirl2488's idea..]**

February 14, the dreaded day of Saint Valentines Day. Why it's so dreaded you ask? Well only being a human for what..5 months, can make a certain virus's love life hard. Young Maria and X-William have left home in order to spend the day together, now a couple thanks to that one night **(A/N STOP IT DIRTY MIND!)** Before the left, Maria setted up an account for XANA on a dating website called . Of course, he is called Alex on the website to avoid any suspicion from the warriors. For the past 3 hours, he has been chatting with a young woman with long, black hair with red streaks, unnatural purple eyes, and porcelain face. Her name was Rebecca Kingsley, and was living in his neighborhood, as they just found out.

**_~Script Mode: Online Edition~_**

**Alex: **So, what are your favorite foods?

**Rebecca: **TACOS! :D Hmm, what other questions can we pointlessly ask?

**Alex:** Pfffttt...I don't know.

**Rebecca: **Boredom...I KNOW! How about we meet up? I mean, we live fairly close to each other.

**Alex: **Alright, when and where?

**Rebecca: **I'll come by your place in, an hour or so?

**Alex: **Alright see you soon.

**Rebecca:** Bye!

_AlexK. Logged Off  
RebeccaK. Logged Off_

**Alex: ***Too himself* Alright, gotta prep up the place. Also lock up the basement. Do I need to go to the store? Probably do..I'll just get X-Will..wait he is out with Maria. I'll just call them *He gets out his phone and calls them*

**Maria: ***she and X-William were about kiss when..* Whhaaatt! Things were so going great but you had to butt in!

**Xana:** *gets the idea* Hey, you know me, gotta interrupt romantic scenes! Anyway, can X-William come home? I need him for something.

**Maria:** *converses with X-William who declines* Sorry he said no. What do you need anyway?

**Xana: **Erm..for things.

**Maria: **What kind of things?

**Xana: **Uhm...romantic things?

**Maria: **WHAT THE FUCK?! EWWW! WHAT...He is dating me not you! I didn't you were like this! Since when were you gay?

**Xana:** NOOO! NOT LIKE THAT! I mean as a butler of sorts for a thing...

**Maria: **WHAT. IS. THE. GODDAMN. THING?!

**Xana:** I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT, OKAY?!

**Maria & X-William: **Ooooh!

**X-William: **Master finally found someone?

**Maria: **Who is she? Or he..

**Xana:** I'm straight dammit.

**Maria: **Suree...Anyway he said no so BAAAIII!

**X-William: Goodbye, Master. *they hang up***

**Xana: **God dammit. Guess I gotta do this by myself. I got like what..50 minutes left? Better get going.

He goes out and buys ingredients, as well as some gifts, so he wouldn't mess anything up. This is technically his first date with someone and he wouldn't like to mess things up. After around 20 minutes of shopping he drove back home and prepped up his place, cleaning the living room and kitchen, cooking up the pasta and making the sauce. He had a cookbook with him since this was his first time actually cooking. Before he had Maria cook, since well, she was actually good for something! While the pasta was cooking, he setted the table with a red table cover, plates, forks, the usual romantic dinner stuff. Course, he was doing everything based on all the movies and television shows he saw. Before he knew it, he only had 15 minutes left and noticed he smelled like crap. Xana ran all the way to his room and took a quick shower, then putting on a red t-shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and black shoes and ran back downstairs, into the kitchen. He turned off the stove and placed the spaghetti onto their plates, then sat back down onto his couch and watched TV till he heard a knock.

**Rebecca: ***knocks on door, waiting*

**Xana: ***opens up* Hey! Rebecca, right?

**Rebecca:** *nods* Mmhmm. And you're Alex?

**Alex: **Actu- Yeah! Yeah..Alex..Ehm..Wanna come in?

**Rebecca:** Nah, We'll just chat in the doorway.

**Alex:** Alright. *leans against door frame* So, how's life?

**Rebecca: ***laughs* Okay, we'll go in. *they both go into the living room and sit on the couch* Pplllggg...I'm bored.

**Alex:** But, you just got here.

**Rebecca: **I know but I'm BOOREED! *hits forehead on his shoulder* Ow.. *sits up and rubs head*****

**Alex: ***grabs shoulder* AAAHH! I'M BLEEDING! SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR! *lays down on couch, faking a death*

**Rebecca: **Noooo! I'll save you with my awesome powers! Now where is a knife..

**Alex: ***sits up* I'm good!

**Rebecca: ***giggles* Are you sure? *moves closer & smiles*

**Alex: ***nervous* Maybe..

**Rebecca: **Alright, sooo *moves back* ...Awkward moment...whatcha wanna do now?

**Alex:** I dunno. I made pasta if you want some. *gets up*

**Rebecca: **Aaa..Pasta. The classic romantic food. I hate stuff like that to be honest. It all too cliché. Anyway, sure I'd love some.

**Alex:** *Thinks: Well, shit..* Alright, lemme just bring it in. Mind getting the foldable table open from under the couch?

**Rebecca: **Yeah sure.

Rebecca searches under the couch for the table while Alex goes into the kitchen. He puts away the red tablecloth, candles, and fancy silverware and slides the pasta onto paper plates and gets some normal forks. He opens the fridge and looks around for drinks.

**Alex: **Aye, Rebecca, what do you wanna drink?

**Rebecca: **Whatcha got?

**Alex:** Uhm..Water, Orange Juice, Pepsi, Coke, Sprite, and some Koolaid.

**Rebecca: **Why do you have Koolaid?

**Alex: **OOOhh.. I forgot to tell you about Maria.

**Rebecca:** Maria? Who's she?

**Alex:** I'm her guardian, her parents are well.. *Thinks: Dammit, she didn't tell me about what happened to her parents*

**Rebecca: **Ohh, I think I get it..Where is she?

**Alex: **She's out on a date with our servant, butler, person...I think I'm his guardian too..DAMMIT!

**Rebecca: ***laughs* Awww, a lady and her butler out on a date! When are they coming back?

**Alex:** Psshh, I don't know. Anyway, what drink did you want?

**Rebecca: **I'll take Sprite. FOUND THE TABLE! *coughs as dust flies everywhere* Ack..So Much Dust.

**Alex: **Yeah, sorry. We haven't really used it in a while. I'll clean it up. *comes out of the kitchen** (A/N I WANTED TO SAY CLOSET INSTEAD OF KITCHEN SO BADLY! Oh well..) **and cleans the dust off the table, goes back into the kitchen and retrieves the pasta and the 2 cans of sprite.*

**Rebecca: ***sniffs* Woah, dude, this smells good. I didn't you could cook. *Sits back on couch*****

**Alex:** All in a day's work! *tries to look heroic*

**Rebecca: **You used a cookbook didn't you..

**Alex: ***sits next to her* How'd you know?

**Rebecca: ***points to the cookbook on the kitchen table* I think that explains it.

**Alex:** Dammit...Wanna watch a movie while we eat?

**Rebecca: **Alright, which movie?

**Alex: **Which genre?

**Rebecca:** If we watch something scary then I would puke, Romance would also make me puke..Seen all the Action and Adventures..

**Alex: **Want to watch a fantasy?

**Rebecca:** OH! Alice in Wonderland! The 2010 version. I heard it's awesome and it's like, my favorite disney classic.

**Alex: ***goes on Netflix* Alice..Alice..Alice...Here we go *hits play*

They watched Alice In Wonderland, unaware they were sitting close to each other. Once the Mad Hatter was scene, both Rebecca and Alex screamed out, "JOHNNY DEPP!" Making them laugh that he was their favorite actor. When the Jabberwocky cracked from its shell and roared, Rebecca squeaked a bit, causing Alex to jump from the pitch of that. The movie ended with Absolem, the blue caterpillar that turned into a butterfly, flying away from Alice who was on a ship.

**Rebecca: ***stands up to stretch* OOoohh.. my god, The feels! Why did she leave wonderland! It was so cool!

**Alex: **Guess she didn't want to worry her family. Although it was funny when she stood up for herself and then doing the Futterwacken in front of everyone...or atleast tried.

**Rebecca: ***looks at clock* Aaa shit, I gotta go. Want me to help clean up before I leave?

**Alex: **Nah, I got this. *grabs her jacket, then remembers the gift he bought for her.* Hey, stay here for a minute, I wanna give you something. *Goes upstairs and searches for her gift. Runs back downstairs.*

**Rebecca: **So what's the thing? *puts on shoes and jacket*

**Alex: ***holds out a small velvet box* I think this is the thing. *blushes a bit*

**Rebecca: ***carefully takes the box, blushes as well* You..didn't have to get me anything..*opens it to reveal a silver necklace with a silver heart with a red ruby outline.* Oh..my..god..It beautiful..

**Alex: **Well, I wanted to get you something and uhm..Boom here it is.. *awkwardly scratches the back of his head, blushing even more.* Want me to help you put it on?

**Rebecca: **Please do.. *gives back the necklace and holds up her hair, showing her neck*

**Alex:** *clips on the necklace, stealing a quick peck on her neck*

**Rebecca: **I felt that. *opens the door and walks outside. Turns around and gives him a hug* Want to do this again?

**Alex:** *holds her* Sure, Next saturday?

**Rebecca:** Alright *leans in and kisses him fully on the lips*

**Alex: ***taken aback but returns it*

**Rebecca: ***pulls away* See you later, Alex! *waves bye and leaves*

**Alex: ***waves back and walks back in. Closes the door and slides down against it* So..Thats how you do a kiss..Feels weird..Humans are weird. *goes to clean-up*

* * *

**ASDFGHJFHHSDB I'M FANGIRLING ALOT NOW! I made them kiss! :3 ...Wait..Rebecca likes Xavier, the good version of XANA but kissed Alex, the evil version of XANA...OH MY GOD REBECCA YOU SLUT!**

**Rebecca: FUCK OFF!**  
**Me: muhahaa..ONTO THE NEXT SCENE!**

* * *

**[Moonlightpheonix-xX'S Idea and Josh Xana's Idea..Kinda]**

Young Maria was in her home, feeding her little cat, Kooky, before she left for school. XANA was out somewhere looking for a small job with X-William so he'll be able to care for the bills, taxes, and other things evolving money. Maria gave Kooky a quick peck on the head and ran out of the house, heading for Kadic Academy. Kooky, grinned and ran all the way to XANA's room.

**Kooky: ***In His Head* HAHA! Foolish owners, thinking I'll behave with no one to take care of me. *scratches up his bed sheets* This is revenge for not wanting me in the first place! *runs off to Maria's Room*

**Kooky: ***does his business on her rug and scratches up her Vocaloid Posters* This is for calling me such a horrendous name!

**Kooky:** *runs to X-William's room* You did nothing, but I'm gonna mess up your room anyway.. MUHAHAHA! Hmm, I'm a bit famished. A lunch break sounds good right, about now! *slides back downstairs* Whheeee!

**Kooky**: *hits a door, making it open slightly* Oww..What's this? *sniffs* Smells like metal objects..Metal Objects equal shiny things..SHINY THINGS HERE I COME! *runs down the steps leading into XANA's Supercomputer and scanners.

**Kooky: **Tall Owner's scent is here..Is this where he goes when he says he needed to do 'Special Things'? *climbs up onto the chair and plays around the keyboard with his tiny paws. Accidentally activates a tower* Why is a tall circle thingy now glowing red? *a little window pops up, showing a list of attacks*

**Kooky: **This is confusing *uses nose to play around with a mouse, accidentally clicking on 'PolyMorphicSpectre.' Another window opens showing a list of peoples name to possess. Again Kooky hit the keyboard, typing in the word 'HERVE' with a few random letters here and there.* This is fun!

_**~At Kadic~**_

**Jeremy: ***laptop beeps* Oh no..Activated tower!

**Odd:** *whines* Awww! But we just got breakfast! *a piece of toast gets shoved into his mouth*

**Maria: **Suck it up, buttercup, we got a world to save! *Thinks: I though XANA left with X-William to find a job..oh well I'll ask him when I get home*

**Yumi: **Me and Ulrich will stay and fight the attack, whatever it is.

**Ulrich**: W-we will? *blushes like the pansy he is*

**Aelita: **What is the attack anyway? *they leave the cafeteria and run into the forest, only to be shocked to find Herve rolling around on the ground like a cat.*

**Maria:** *kicks him lightly in the stomach* Is this is? *His eyes flash the XANA symbol*

**Odd: **It has the eyes..

**Aelita:** Lets just deactivate the tower before things get any weirder..

**Ulrich: **I guess we don't have to stay?

**Jeremy: **Lets just go *they open the manhole and roller through the sewers*

**Yumi:** I think XANA has gone crazy.

**Maria:** Girl, he's been crazy. He's just having some sort of...cat phase.. You know he is on the Internet and the internet is filllleeeeddd with cat pictures.

**Aelita: **Sorta makes sense.. *climbs up the ladder*

They all swing down onto the ground level and go down into the elevator, not even discussing why the push the up button to go down. The elevator stops at the Supercomputer and Jeremy runs out and sits in the chair, adjusting the headset while Maria just stays around the computer. The elevator once again it closes and opens at the scanners. Odd and Ulrich were virtualized first, then Yumi and Aelita.

_**~Back With Kooky~**_

**Kooky: **Woah, 4 red triangles popped up..What? 'Pick which Monster to send out...' I can fight against them? Cool! Okay uhm...The red..crabby one..2 of them..the flying one..3 of them.. and finally the squid looking one..5 OF THEM! Wait..I can only have one of those? Dang..fine. FIGHT MY MINIONS! *paws at enter*

_**~In Lyoko/The Lab~**_

**Maria: **Look out guys, 2 Krabs and 3 hornets are coming towards ya.

**Odd: **Anything new back on earth?

**Jeremy: **Nope, this is the strangest attack XANA has ever launched..

**Maria: **Maybe he is trolling us? *Think: It would make sense*

**Ulrich: **Odd, look out! *Krab hits Ulrich instead of Odd*

**Odd: **Huh? Oh hey buddy! *fires laser arrows at the Krab, destroying it*

**Yumi: **A little help guys! *Aelita throws her energy fields at all 3 hornets, missing only one* Thanks Aelita.

**Aelita: **No Problem. *runs towards the tower*

**Jeremy:** Oh no! Aelita, hurry! XANA brought the Scyphozoa along!

**Scyphozoa: ***noises..I'll try my best to type them out* Eeerre! Eriree *I tried*

**Odd:** Jeremy, can we have our vehicles?

**Maria: ***virtualized them* Too Slow, Einstein.

**Jeremy: **Curse you.

**Ulrich: **Hurry, we gotta save Aelita!

**Yumi: **And the day!

**Odd: ***sings* WE'RE OFF TO SAVE THE WORLD!

**Maria:** Hey..why hasn't he sent out William? *Thinks: Not that I'm complaining, they won't have to hurt him*

**Jeremy: **Again, strangest. Attack. Ever.

**Aelita: ***gets saved from Ulrich's Katana* Oh god I feel dizzy.

**Yumi: **Come on, to the tower with you.

_**~Back With Kooky~**_

**Kooky: **Noo! I don't wanna lose! Uhm..SEND OUT THE WEIRD, BALL, THINGY!

_**~Lyoko/The Lab~**_

**Maria: **Here comes a megatank. Hurry Guys!

**Odd: **Why do we need to hurry? There is no attack.

**Yumi: **The quicker it gets done, the quicker you can go back to breakfast.

**Odd: **WHY ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR? FIGHT THE TANK! *runs up tp it*

**Aelita: ***phases into the tower and flies up to the second level.*

**Ulrich:** Odd, Aelita is at the tower now..

**Odd: **Oh..

**Aelita:** *touches the interface and types in AELITA. CODE: LYOKO* Tower deactivated.

**Maria:** Should we do a return to the past?

**Jeremy: **We should, people will question Why Herve was acting like a cat.

**Maria: ***sigh*

**Jeremy and Maria: **Return to the Past, now!

_**~Back at home, before XANA and X-William left~**_

**Xana:** Alright, who the fuck messed with my supercomputer?! MARIA!

**Maria: **Eh, wasn't me, I was gonna ask you the same thing! Also, why was Herve acting like a cat? Isn't that pretty lame and stupid?

**X-William: **I was out with Master Xana. It couldn't have been me.

**Kooky: ***Thinks: Stupid Owners!*

**Xana: **Well if it wasn't me, or you, or Maria..Who did it? *everyone stares at Kooky*

**Kooky:** *Thinks: Oh shit. Act Natural* *Walks away to bed and naps* Meow~!

**Maria:** Wait, if it was Kooky..OH MY GOD I HAVE THE SMARTEST CAT IN THE WORLD! *hugs to death*

**Xana:** He better not have scratched up my supercomputer *storms off to basement* GOD DAMMIT!

**Maria and X-William: **Oh lord..*walks downstairs*

**Xana: ***on his knees in front of his chair which is covered in scratches* My..Beautiful...Chair..

**Maria:** *sweatdrop* We can get you another one..*holds up wrist, showing off her dimensional portal bracelet.* Remember this?

**X-William:** What is that?

And so..Maria and Xana explained to X-William about how Maria really came to be. Taken aback by this, X-William walked back upstairs to try and comprehend the new-found information given to him. Maria teleported into another Lyoko universe where everything is genderbent and copies their chair. She teleported back into the main one and pasted the new chair over the old one. Kooky continued his day like any other cat, satisfied about his new discovery.

* * *

**Extra long chapter because of the wait. Again if you have any ideas, PM me or put it in the review. Favorite and Follow if you like to see more of this.**

**Also, FUNMAN1111 GIVE ME BACK MY INTERNET COOKIE! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION FROM LAST CHAPTER! *chases***

**Stay thrifty, my friends..and enemies.**  
**~T.I.C**


End file.
